Última Oportunidad
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Una relación a punto de derrumbarse tras haber dicho estás simples palabras "somos tres". Creek.


Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker/Matt Stone.

®Fluffy Spunchy Muffin.

* * *

_Somos Tres_

Uno par de ruidos provenientes de la sala se hicieron escuchar, confirmándome que alguien había llegado, pero, ¿quién? La única persona que tenía un copiado de llaves era Tweek, pero él había salido por cuestiones de su trabajo y además había comentado que volvería en un par de días más, no lo esperaba tan pronto, pues se había despedido apenas está mañana. Me levanté de la cama y me apresuré a llegar hasta dónde estaría mi pareja.

Al verlo, me sorprendí, estaba llorando.

-Tenemos que hablar, Craig…ngh…

-Claro, pero, primero dime por qué estás llorando ¿acaso pasó algo en el trabajo? –pregunté, lo veía en tan mal estado que en lo único que se me vino a la mente fue que, o bien su viaje se había cancelado para otro día ó había sido despedido, aunque descarté eso último, ya que Tweek era muy eficiente a pesar de sus desventajas.

Me miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando. Se veía tan quebrado que lo único que quería hacer era abrazarlo para así él pudiera desahogarse conmigo y decirme de una buena vez que era lo que lo ocurría. Me acerqué con lentitud, pero antes de tocarlo siquiera, dio un paso hacia atrás, confundiéndome con su reacción, ¿tan mal estaba?

-Todo…termino-murmuró con lentitud, se abrazó así mismo mientras bajaba su mirada.

_¿Qué fue? ¿Qué pasó?_

Me inquiete, quería saber ahora mismo que era lo que lo atormentaba tanto. Ignoré cómo había reaccionado anteriormente cuando intenté acercármele, apoye ambas manos en sus pequeños hombros temblorosos, sus temblores aumentaron, seguía sin verme a la cara, lo único que se podía escuchar en la sala eran sus pequeños sollozos, seguía llorando, pequeñas gotas caían a la alfombra.

-Vamos a sentarnos, Tweek. Primero debes relajarte ¿sí? Te prepararé un café y después hablaremos ¿te parece?

Lo conduje a uno de los sillones, hice que se sentara y a continuación lo acompañe, tomé una de sus manos, la acaricie con suma lentitud, quería que se calmara primero, no me gustaría que tuviera una crisis, odiaba cuando pasaba eso; Tweek era tan apreciado para mí que uno de los muchos motivos en mi vida era cuidarlo siempre de todo. Lo amaba tanto que al verlo ahora en ese estado, a mí también me lastimaba.

Sus temblores cesaron al poco tiempo. Apartó sus manos de las mías, debo decir que ese rechazo me hirió un poco, pero, no comente nada, sólo me quedé ahí, esperando que diría ahora.

Se levantó de un golpe del sillón que antes compartíamos, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada, también me levanté, no entendía que ocurría y sus acciones no hacían más que confundirme aún más, pero lo que dijo a continuación hizo que detuviera mis intenciones de ir hasta donde él estaba.

-Somos tres, Craig..., lo que te dije hace unos días sobre irme por cuestiones del trabajo, ngh, era mentira, iba a dejarte Craig, pero… no quería…, perdóname Craig….-cayó al piso, nuevamente se escucharon únicamente sus sollozos, aún trataba de procesar lo que había dicho anteriormente ¿dejarme?, ¿mentiras?, ¿somos tres?

_Y un tercero entre nosotros habrá_

-¿Qué dices, Tweekers? –no sé en qué momento mis piernas se movieron y llegué hasta donde estaba Tweek, pero, no quería creer en lo que me estaba diciendo, todo debía ser una pésima broma, seguramente Clyde tenía algo que ver en esto, él y sus tontas bromas de mal gusto.

No…simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Craig…, por favor...no…

De un momento a otro tenía a Tweek debajo de mí, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, tenía mis manos aferradas a sus brazos, no quería soltarlo, no quería creer en lo que me decía, no quería perderlo…

-¿Es qué acaso no crees en mi amor, Tweek? ¿Por eso debes juntarte con el idiota de Clyde y planear estás bromas para así probar lo que siento por ti?- solté con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, Tweek al verme así, al escucharme así… tenía que dejar de jugar conmigo de esa forma.

-Clyde no tiene nada que ver en esto, Craig –ladeó su cabeza, no quería verme, y yo me sentí tan perdido, por favor, si Clyde no tiene que ver en esto, dime que tu planeaste esto, Tweek, por favor, sabes que a donde tu vayas, iré yo también, dime que sólo estás montando todo por las malditas influencias de Clyde, sí, estoy seguro que ese idiota le habrá dicho alguna tontería y Tweek siendo tan buen amigo, lo está encubriendo, echándose toda la culpa el solo para proteger a ese idiota.

-Estoy saliendo desde hace un tiempo con Christopher…

_No tiene discusión…bienvenido sea un tercero entre los dos_

_Fin_

* * *

No me odien por haberlo dejado hasta ahí. Estoy tratando de volver a esto de los Fic's así que les pido un poco de comprensión, hace años que no escribo nada y me siento tan oxidada. Mis antiguos proyectos pienso terminarlos, sólo que esté fic será para desempolvarme un poco y así poder finalizar lo que dejé pendiente. Bueno, creo que lo único que debo decir que esto será una recopilación de Songs-Fics, así que creo yo las parejas que voy a usar serán **Style** y **Creek**, mis OTP's. Y sólo tal vez una que otra pareja diferente, pero para eso debo leer mucho de esté fandom.

Nos leemos queridos lectores.

Fluffy Spunchy Muffin Out.


End file.
